


Compromise

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Every Viking needs an heir





	1. Chapter 1

“If that does not give me an heir then what will?” Ubbe groaned rolling over into the furs, his body drenched in sweat and his breath heavy.

“You worry too much, husband.” You glance at him, a playful grin on your face.

“Wanting a son is not something to tease about, my love.” Ubbe scolded with a smile. “We have been married too long, yet the Gods have given us nothing.”

When you agreed to marry the second son of Ragnar, he had made it clearer than the sky on a spring morning - he wanted sons and he was taking no time to make it happen. Wanting to please your husband, you agreed to whatever terms he set.

Ubbe was a good man and he deserved the world. You would climb mountains to see it happen. Each time the two of you laid together, he would claim that this was going to be it. This was the moment his son was to be created. Three seasons and still nothing.

“Perhaps they are waiting? What if they aren’t ready to bless us with a son?” You question, laying on your side to face him. Gently pushing your fingers through his hair to soothe him, in the way he likes.

“Son, daughter, I am not picky.” Ubbe gives you a quick peck on the lips. “As long as they are healthy and strong.” He huffs, trying not to make his next words seem inconsiderate toward you. “Have you been doing everything the healer has said?”

Rolling your eyes, you nod and grunt at him.

“Good.” He leans in to rest his forehead against yours. “Then we shall have a child before the next raids.”

“And if we do not? If the Gods do not favour me for a child? Then what?” You know it is crazy to ask such things, but here you are.

The pit of your stomach twists at Ubbe’s scowl. His blue eyes dark with frustration. Surely the problem is you, he is the son of Ragnar, it is his right to have as many children as he can. You’ve heard it all before, not from Ubbe, but from others who knew your situation.

“We will have a child.” Ubbe softens to comfort you. His sturdy arms around your body, pulling you tighter to his warm chest. “I know it.”

“And if we do not? Will you love me?”

“I will always love you.” Ubbe whispers, his beard softly brushing against your cheek as he speaks.

“But you would love me more, if I could bear you a son.” You answer the unspoken words of your husband.

Ubbe shakes his head, had the gossip really gone that far, you don’t believe a word he says?

“When the boats prepare to leave for the raids, if I am still not with child, then perhaps we need to find another solution.”

“If the cold weather is difficult, then I am sure there will be some children left without parents. We can bring one or two of them into our home, would you like that?” Ubbe nuzzles your neck as he speaks.

“Is that what you want?” You pull away to look at him, to find any detection of a lie.

Ubbe’s smile is sincere and warm, his eyes truthful. He hums in reply. “What other options do we have? If the Gods do not bless us with our own flesh and blood, then surely that is a choice we can both stand to make.”

“You do not want a child of your own? One in which you’ve created? A true heir?”

“No, not if I can’t create that child with my wife. I know what you are asking and I will not lie with another woman, only to have you raise a child that is not yours.” Ubbe shook his head. “If we take in an orphan, then we can love them equally.”

Only Ubbe would say such things and mean them. Your sweet, kind Ubbe, he knew how to make you happy like no other. And you him. Leaning in, giving your husband a swift kiss, you can’t help the warmth swelling through out your body.

“You make me the happiest woman in Kattegat.” You coo.

“It is only fair that you are the happiest woman.” Ubbe kisses your forehead and tightens his grip around you. “You make me the happiest man to ever live.”


	2. Compromise - A Gift

Outside the commotion grows, as a boy runs through the streets yelling in joy about the boats, after many months the men have returned from their raids. Your dear Ubbe among them, as you have made sacrifices and talked to the gods for countless hours asking them to return your husband.

He had left you before the snow had a chance to completely melt, promising to return before the harvest, many long days were spent wishing he were back in your arms and now was your chance. To hold Ubbe seemed like a faint dream.

Hurrying with the rest of Kattegat to the dock, you stood among the crowd, trying your best to look like the wife of a prince and not some love sick thrall waiting for her chance at a few riches.

At the front of the first boat stood the unmistakable figure of your husband’s brother, Bjorn. If the gods had returned the eldest son of Ragnar, surely they would return the others. On the tips of your toes, your heart began to hammer like Thor himself were inside of your chest.

Hvitserk, Sigurd, even Ivar … but no sight of Ubbe. As men and women filed off of the boats, finding their loved ones and reuniting with those they had left behind you felt the sorrow consume you.

You had foolishly disregarded Ubbe’s offer to take in a child and now, because you were cruel to those who needed you, the gods were pulling their own cruel magic. Your beloved husband, dead somewhere upon Saxon soil now residing in Valhalla.

Before the tears could consume you, it was Hvitserk who stepped forward to reach you. His arms stretched and his smile wide in greeting.

“What is wrong, you act as if you are not happy to see your favourite brother.” He teased, his hand caressing your shoulder. Of course he would attempt to swoop in and take his brother’s widow on the day she learned of her husband’s fate.

“You’re Ubbe’s favourite, where is he? Where is my husband?”

“Ah Ubbe."Hvitserk’s smile grew. A good sign. "He is coming. He had to collect something, first. You will see. He has gotten you the grandest treasure. Ubbe said it will make you the happiest woman in all of Kattegat.”

“He’s…He’s with you?”

“Of course. Did you think we would leave him behind?” Hvitserk teased. “You will see! He will be here.” He called over his shoulder, bounding off to find food, wine, and a fuck.

A chill ran through you when you caught a glimpse of the tall, bearded man, who you called husband. Proudly striding toward you at a careful and yet reckless pace. Tears flowed freely and your breath caught at the sight of Ubbe. In one piece, before you, he stood like a vision from above.

“Husband, you have returned.” You were quick to greet him, lunging at him, to be denied with a mischievous grin.

“My beautiful wife.” Ubbe beamed, carefully moving to avoid collision, his arms wrapped around a large bundle. “How I have missed you.”

“And I you.” You gush, resisting the urge to rip the bundle from him in order to hold him against you. “Hvitserk said you were delayed.”

“Aye.” Ubbe nodded. “Come, I will show you.”

Without hesitation, Ubbe led the way to your cabin. His long legs were on a mission and you were doing everything to keep up. He held the bundle, careful to never let it go. Whatever he had brought must be spectacular.

Ubbe never refused a kiss when he arrived back to you and your home. After the last raid, he had swept you up on the dock and raced home with you over his shoulder. He had been eager to get you under him, but not this time. He was cautious and not so much as a kiss.

Inside your cabin, Ubbe released the bundle. In his arms, wrapped from the outside world, lie a small child. The babe appearing to be content as they slept, their body warm and secure against Ubbe.

“Ubbe, it is a child! You have brought me a child?” Tears prick at your eyes.

“I have. She is yours, ours, my love. I promised you a child and here I have one.” He gently brushed a piece of dark hair away from her delicate face. “The mother,” He paused. “She fell during one of Ivar’s raids on their village. She is alone in this world without us.”

Your heart beamed and cowered in one swift beat. Creasing your brow, you gaze at the babe in Ubbe’s arms. He is proud of his treasure, as he promised, he would bring you a child. From this day forward, you know he will do everything in his power to keep her safe. Ubbe will be her protector, teaching her everything she will ever need to navigate life in this world. Yet there is one tiny twinge of frustration.

“She is Christian? What will people say, you a son of Ragnar with a Christian child?” Your mind gives you details, clearly you can hear Ivar’s voice scolding you for having a Christian child. The jeers and laughter from others as well.

“The only man my father ever truly trusted was Christian. As a child I shared many nights around the fire with Athelstan. He learned to embrace our gods and I believe she can, too. One day, if she wishes to return to her home then we will take her, together. Until then, she is our child.” Ubbe reasoned. His blue eyes never leaving the face of the child clutched to his chest.

You were foolish to think that he hadn’t considered this already. Cradling the small bundle in his arms, he smiled as if in a dream. To your husband this was the grandest thing the gods had ever gifted him. A Viking prince with a Christian child would be his legacy, surely.

“What do they call her?” Your heart aches for the dear child in your husband’s arms. She can’t be more than a few seasons old.

“The slave that Sigurd has said they called her Ara. She was with the mother when the child was born. She is smart and perhaps a healer of her own people.” Ubbe cooed at the child. “Sigurd will share her, in order to help us raise Ara.”

“Ara.” You repeat the name. Allowing it to roll from your tongue, as if you’d given the name yourself. “She is beautiful, Ubbe.”

"The gods have left her just for us, my love. I would not allow the others near her, once I saw what had happened. Bjorn agreed that I could bring her, he said it was fate after all.”

“I worried and spoke to the gods every night. Losing sleep and mind over your well being. Here you are, healthy and with a child. Oh Ubbe.” Your hand lay against his bearded cheek. “You truly do make me the happiest woman in Kattegat.”

Leaning to offer you the chance to hold sweet Ara, your new daughter, Ubbe kisses the top of your head. A laugh rumbling in his throat. “I tell you, my love, you are the happiest woman in Kattegat. As you and now our child, make me the happiest man to ever live.”


End file.
